The disclosure relates to a printing program capable of enabling an image recording apparatus to execute recording processing of print data.
In the related art, a program configured to enable an image recording apparatus to record an image, which is represented by data acquired from a service provision apparatus, on a sheet has been known. A program is known which is capable of enabling an image recording apparatus to execute recording processing of recording an image, which is represented by print data acquired from a service provision apparatus, on a sheet. A program in which processing of selecting a setting value to be used in the recording processing according to a data format of the print data is implemented has been also known.